


The Jell-O Incident

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minecraft Slimes, No beta we demise like Jevin, Oneshot, Slimes, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Some hermits have infinite patience. Jevin does not. So when all the hermits inexplicably turned into slimes, he was appointed as their reluctant slime teacher.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 131
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	The Jell-O Incident

How the hermits all got turned into slimes overnight is still a mystery. Even now, long after they’ve turned back, nobody knows exactly what happened. Nobody knows what might have caused it. To this very day it remains a lighthearted topic to joke about between the hermits whenever they meet up.

Jevin, the server’s resident slime, the only player that’s _supposed_ to be made of slime, was forced to step up as their reluctant teacher, lest everybody remain a colorful goop of slime that couldn’t even manage to remain in solid form for more than a few seconds.

He had gathered all of his friends’ slimy bodies in his base when he noticed what had happened, and taught them things like how to change their density, their viscosity, and how to form something that vaguely resembles a human body. Some hermits got the hang of it faster than others, and the sight of twenty-something slimes writhing and jumping around was nothing short of hilarious to Jevin. Had he been like that at one point as well? It was tough to remember. Jevin had laughed at first, but after a week of trying to teach them how to be a slime, things started to drag on. But until Xisuma managed not to stick to his communicator (he had been turned into a _honey slime,_ of all things!) he wouldn’t be able to search through the server’s code and turn everybody back.

Having to learn all of these things all on his own had been enough of a hassle already, Jevin really wasn’t the teacher type. Still, while some hermits left his base with a boat after they managed to hold their shape for long enough, he had to teach others how to remain solid while _flying._ He can’t count on two hands how often the rockets just slipped from Grian’s grip, and how often he managed to _splat_ against his walls, bouncing back into shape before trying again. Over, and over again.

Jevin was reminded of just how _different_ things were for the other hermits, when Hypno came to him with the question of why everything felt so _heavy._ It wasn’t that everything was heavy, it’s just that slimes are much, much lighter, Jevin had said. The clothes he normally wears are made of a much lighter material, Jevin explained, but hey, no shame in going around without anything. Plenty of slimes all around the world do that no problem. Hypno had laughed but shook his head, saying that he’d rather be prepared for when Xisuma finally managed to turn them all back. He thanked Jevin and went on his way, mumbling something about needing to learn how to sew.

That was not nearly the strangest thing he encountered, not at all. Jevin clearly remembers seeing Wels trying to drag around his heavy metal armor, barely making any headway on the cobblestone paths of the shopping district.

“Wels, dude, I’ve _told_ you,” Jevin sighed. “I know it’s important to you, but slimes can only carry so much without collapsing.”

As he said that, Wels -indeed- collapsed under the weight of his trusty armor. He grumbled and gargled, before wrapping his now amorphous body around the loose pieces.

Jevin shook his head, laughing at the silver-colored slime. “If you really want to, you can probably take a piece or two, if you _really_ must.”

It took a few more instances of Wels stubbornly trying to wear his armor before he gave up. The next time Jevin saw Wels, he was only wearing the lighter clothes that Hypno has been designing for the hermits, and his signature helmet.

False, thankfully, took to being a slime with relative ease. She occupied herself with her building, and quickly got the hang of moving around with a much lighter body. She managed to keep wearing her goggles, before Xisuma came with the idea (more like a request) for all the hermits to try and dye themselves a different, distinct color, until he managed to turn them all back. False called dibs on purple, and has been rocking that color for the rest of her time as a slime.

This request to color themselves and/or to wear something unique to distinguish the hermits from each other didn’t exactly work out as expected. Joe came up with the brilliant idea to dye himself a bright cyan color, the same one as the shirts he always wore. Keralis thought the same thing, however, so telling them apart from a distance became a bit of a gamble (much to Keralis’ delight).

Ren, who had colored himself a bright red (his favorite color) quickly started turning black as he worked on terraforming his base. He gradually turned pitch black from all the concrete powder and blackstone he was handling and absorbing on a daily basis.

Jevin had never really given the idea of changing his own color much thought before. He always was quite comfortable with his bright blue. He’d been a slime all his life, so to see the other hermits unleash their curious and creative minds onto their new nature once they had gotten used to things was... _interesting,_ to say the least.

Mumbo wasn’t too chuffed about the fact that his body now kept accidentally absorbing redstone whenever he was working on his farms. Constantly breaking his contraptions eventually left him bright red, and with the ability to light up redstone lamps if he touched them.

But what was a problem to Mumbo, Tango took full advantage of. He had stuffed his face with redstone dust as soon as he saw what had happened to Mumbo, and he got team ZIT together to try and think of the best way to use this in a wacky contraption. Impulse, now a bright yellow slime, indulged the two more chaotic slimes in their brainstorming, and eventually they had come up with a rather neat idea to make a redstone slime-activated EXP station. 

Turning into a slime turned out to be more of a learning experience for others. Doc and Iskall, who both donned cybernetic limbs before they’d been changed, couldn’t carry those heavy mechanical parts anymore. Not that it mattered much, as Jevin showed them how to form entirely new limbs out of the slime that they possessed (and if they ever needed more, he showed them how to take care of that, too). Doc took a more traditional slime route and ended up absorbing and digesting lots of leaves, regaining his signature green color, while Iskall was overly excited about ‘all the possibilities!’ at having become ‘made of Iskallium!’. Getting used to having functioning, organic limbs, however, was new to the both of them. 

Zedaph had caught wind of this, however, and after he turned himself pink (‘It’s a lovely colour!’), he worked on changing his body so that he could manifest an extra pair of arms. Tango only noticed it after they’d been working on redstone together for a good three hours, and his reaction was _priceless,_ or so Jevin was told.

Like Zedaph, Etho went deep into testing the limits of his slimy and viscous body. He learned how to absorb things like dyes, and to expel them from his body in a matter of minutes. You would see him sporting a bright light blue color in the shopping district one moment, and he’d be colored a deep magenta the next time you saw him back at his base.

In a completely different fashion, Scar had tried to turn himself orange. But it was too late when he learned that colors don’t really mix when they’re _inside_ of a slime, so he ended up with yellow and red swirly patterns inside of him. Still pretty amazing, he had said.

In a less experimental fashion, TFC had quickly turned grey from all the gravel and stone bits he absorbed while mining, and Stress turned magenta from her allium flowers. The two of them even learned how to move pieces of rock and whole flowers inside of their bodies, displaying them in rather artfully arranged manners. 

Beef, having seen what Etho had become capable of, wanted to turn himself into a slime made of gold, something anybody with a brain (which Beef, being a slime, admittedly did not have at the time) would tell him was impossible. After trying countless times to absorb gold dust and nuggets, the weight of having to drag all that precious material around became too much, even for him, and he settled for glowstone dust. This made him the ‘world’s first and most opulent glowing slime in the world’. His words, not Jevin’s.

Cub used his vex magic to turn himself bright blue, not wanting to deal with getting dyes stuck in his body, and went back to wearing his old lab coat. Carrying around all the pure gold and other gemstones of his pharaoh outfit was simply too much for his slimy body. 

Jevin had seen it all happen, seen everything develop around him. The countless colored marks left behind from hermits crashing into buildings with their elytra. Being called over what felt like a hundred times every single day, being asked about this and that, needing to help somebody who had accidentally taken a bath, essentially dissolving themselves in the process, or giving another crash course about how to eat and absorb enough nutrients as a slime.

One of the more interesting developments that that led to was with xB, who had tried to eat a chorus fruit to teleport himself, but found that it didn’t really work like that for slimes. Instead, the chorus fruit stayed inside of his body, slowly dissolving. It initiated a reaction with his slime, turning his body dark green from the inside. 

Cleo was one of the hermits who got comfortable in their new form rather quickly. Not having to chew on food (and mainly brains) anymore meant that she didn’t have to take breaks to eat all the time. She could just absorb what she needed and keep on working. Much to her delight, and to the horror of others.

It was Bdubs who took full advantage of his new slime form. He absorbed just enough honey to be sticky enough to stick to the side of buildings, to be able to easily work on all kinds of details on the buildings of his village. When night fell, Bdubs was able to get comfortable in just about any position, and he was often found sleeping the night away as a puddle of slime in the strangest nooks and crannies of whatever building he happened to be working on.

Despite all the fun (some of) the hermits had, it had to come to an end eventually. And Jevin couldn’t be more glad when Xisuma finally messaged him that he found out how to fix it. Not having to worry about the safety of his friends anymore was a more than welcome change of pace. After having confirmed that everybody was safe and sound, and turned back into a human (or whatever else everybody was supposed to be), Jevin retreated to get some well-deserved rest. 

He’d seen enough goopy hermits for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the NHO for all the inspiration and brainstorming!  
> And thank YOU so much for reading!! This was an absolute blast to conjure up, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
